when enemies become best friends
by KaraRathaway
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been enemies since they, but in 6th year they realize how alike they are, they become best friends, but one ends up falling in love with the other (drarry)
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, he always hated that name, it reminded him that people died for him or because of him. His parents, he never knew his parents, they died too soon, and they died for him. People had never bothered to talk to him, not even Ron and Hermione. They never could understand what he feels. Pain. That's all he feels. Pain because he never asked to be the Chosen One, it never was his choice. He was only 16 years old and he's been through things that people could only imagine. He found ways to feel anything other than pain, cutting, smoking, drinking, and recently he started writing his problems, because no one would want to listen to his problems.

 _ **July 31 1996**_

" _I_ ' _ve always hated this day, what_ ' _s so grand about turning another year older? The only thing decent is being one year closer to death. I_ ' _m 16. Great. At least this year I don_ ' _t have to be around anyone, I_ ' _m quite enjoying my birthday so far, on the edge of a skyscraper in London, a quite tall skyscraper at that, one wrong move and I fall_ …"

 _ **September 1 1996, beginning of 6**_ _ **th**_ _**year**_

Ron and Hermione are discussing their encounter with Draco Malfoy and his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban due to what happened last year in the Department of Mysteries

"Honestly I thought he would've learned his lesson when you punched him!" Hermione and Ron both were annoyed and slightly red, Malfoy had called her a "mudblood"… again

"I would do it again, but you know, 'his father will hear about it" Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and sunk into her seat

"Doubt it, he's in Azkaban, reckon they'd mistake him for his father if he went to visit"

Hermione and Ron giggled

Harry wasn't paying attention to their conversation, he was too busy falling asleep

"Hello? Harry? Wake up." Hermione used her gentle voice, she knows how Harry gets annoyed if anyone tries to wake him up, Ron however did not know

"Oi Harry!" Ron shouted

Harry jumped and shot Ron an annoyed glare

"Morning! Try to stay awake, we'll be at Hogwarts soon"

Harry groaned

 _ **Skip to October 31 1996, 9pm**_

As Harry was walking to his dorm he looked up and noticed something, Draco Malfoy was walking opposite side of him and he looked… sad?

He looked as though he hadn't slept in days, he was walking crooked, like he was going to pass out, and he looked very pale, even more pale than usual, Harry recognized these symptoms, because they happen to him, though he sleeps alright, not alright actually, he sleeps too much, but after he cuts and loses a lot of blood

He stopped walking and asked;

"Um Malfoy?"

Malfoy had also stopped walking and turned to face his enemy;

"What Potter?" now Harry knew something was wrong with him, this isn't the Malfoy that always has something sarcastic to say, this was a broken boy

"Are you ok? You're not acting like yourself lately." Harry had just realized what he said, why is he being thoughtful and gentle to Malfoy?

"Why would you care about what's happening to me? You wouldn't understand." His voice sounded completely different, almost like he was crying.

He turned back and continued walking until he reached the end of the hall, he quickly peeked to see if Harry was there, and he still was, he gasped and ran to the Astronomy Tower hoping that he didn't see him, but he did.

He thought he was going to get a snarky reply, he was surprised at his reply, and he felt something, he felt sorry for him, but this was his enemy, why did he feel sorry?

He decided to follow him, because for some reason, for some god damn reason, he wanted to know what was happening to his enemy

When Malfoy arrived at the Astronomy Tower he took his tie off and threw it from the tower, he took off his sweater and thought about throwing it but didn't, he put it beside him

Harry almost reached the tower when he heard a loud snap, Malfoy had thrown his wand with force at the wall, not caring if it had just broken, then Harry heard something he never thought he would hear from Draco Malfoy, he was crying

Harry tried his best to not be heard but Malfoy heard him

"Potter I know it's you what do you want?" Malfoy wiped his tears as he spoke

Harry walked in and stood in front of him, he had his back to the wall and had his knees to his chest

"I just wanted to know what's wrong" Harry sounded sincere, he would never talk to Malfoy in this gentle way, and Malfoy didn't understand

"I already told you, you wouldn't care or understand, please leave." Malfoy wanted to be alone, because hasn't he been alone his whole life

"Malfoy, don't you think if I didn't care I wouldn't be here?" Harry tried to get a bit closer

"Potter I've been horrible to you since we met, just leave!" Malfoy was starting to get annoyed that Harry wouldn't listen, he stood up and pointed to the exit; "LEAVE! Now."

Harry stood silent

"If you're not going to leave then I will."

Just as he was about to leave Harry grabbed his wrist, Malfoy winced

"Let. Go. Now" Malfoy growled

Harry let go and let him leave, he rolled his eyes and sat down, staring at the night sky, he rubbed his eyes, and noticed something, blood, his right hand had blood smeared on it, and it wasn't his, his sleeves were completely white… "No."

He got up and ran out of the tower, he went to go look for Malfoy, and he found him walking very slowly, and again crooked

"MALFOY!" Harry shouted and Draco stopped walking, he didn't turn around he just spoke

"What do you want, I told you to leave me alone!"

Harry ran up to him to face him, he could see in the light that he's been crying, he grabbed his wrist and could see blood on his white sleeve, or sleeves, he was bleeding from both arms

Harry opened his mouth to say something but rather than talking he grabbed Malfoy's hand and dragged him back to the Astronomy Tower

"You are going to tell me why your sleeves are soaking in blood!" Harry ordered

"Potter I hate you and you hate me, why the hell would I tell you something this personal, nobody in the whole word knows!" Malfoy exclaimed

"Besides, you don't understand what I'm going though, you're always happy."

"Malfoy, I am _not_ happy. People have died for me or because of me, do you think that makes me feel good? It doesn't, I am not happy, I don't know how it feels to be happy, I will _never_ be happy."

It almost sounded like Harry was crying

"Do you even know what day today is?" It's clear that Harry was starting to tear up

"It's Hallowe'en." Draco replied

"Yes. To everyone it's Hallowe'en, to me… I hate this day so much… today… it's been 15 years since my parents died."

"Potter I didn't know, I'm… sorry."

Harry rubbed his eyes, he was staring at the floor, but did he just hear those words, was he imagining?

"Did Draco Malfoy just apologize?"

Draco laughed; "Did Harry Potter just call me by my first name?"

Harry sarcastically gasped, "Did Draco Malfoy just call someone by their first name?"

"Hey I call my friends by their first name!"

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were laughing, not at each other, but together

"Harry... do you want to be my friend?"

"Sure… Draco"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy don't realize that they actually have lots of things in common, like cutting, Harry doesn't know about Draco cutting and Draco doesn't know about Harry cutting. Harry has been cutting since he was 14, during the tri wizard tournament, where he felt most alone. He had no one and he felt like nothing, it's what he thought he was, nothing. He could've been killed in his tournament and he would've died alone. Cedric Diggory died, for what reason? He didn't do anything wrong, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Harry blamed himself for it, he still does.

He had Sirius, but he could rarely talk to him, he felt completely alone.

 ** _November 24_** ** _th_** ** _1994_**

 _"_ _I may die today. Honestly I_ _'_ _m hoping for it. At this point, what am I living for? I wish I had my parents, they would_ _'_ _ve been here with me and I would_ _'_ _ve not felt so alone, this is probably the last thing I ever write, I have no words for people who weren_ _'_ _t there for me when I needed them most._ _"_

Harry figured if he was to die that day then so what if he hurt himself before he died. Harry took the blade from his razor and cut a deep line straight down his left arm, he wrapped his arm in a bandage and left to prepare for the first task. He really thought he was going to die that day; he's been cutting since. It's hard to tell how many scars he has, that's 2 years of scars; battle scars really.

 **1996**

Draco recently started cutting. Ever since he became a death eater, he was scared. He had to do something that he would never want to do, murder. He had to murder someone who really did nothing wrong to him. He hated that mark, it was like he was branded, like he had no control of himself, he did have control of one thing. When he was in his 4th year he was casually walking through Hogsmeade by himself, he walked into a shop and noticed something, a silver dagger. Malfoys like anything and everything shiny, so he bought it. There was something curious about it, but why would a fourth year need a dagger. It wasn't until he was in his 6th year that he found a use for it. He had just received a letter from his mother, his mother sent letters every day when he started Hogwarts, recently she would rarely send letter and they were very short, she used to send a box full of sweets and a heartfelt letter, she only sends short messages so he knows that she's still alive, she has to be careful not to say too much.

 ** _Focus on what_** ** _'_** ** _s most important_**

 ** _-Narcissa_**

He knew what she meant by that

He felt so empty, so broken, he suddenly remembered the silver dagger he bought 2 years ago. He first found out about cutting when he was in the library, again by himself, he heard Hermione Granger talking to Ron Weasley about it.

"Ron, I know lots of people who do it, it's quite sad, some of my closest muggle friends do it, I've seen some of them going to the hospital because of it."

"By why would anyone purposely cut themselves?"

Draco thought to himself; "What the hell are they talking about?"

"Depression, Ron. They're sad, they do it to feel something other than pain."

Draco swore he felt something when she described it

"But doesn't it hurt to cut yourself?"

"I guess some people like seeing their own blood, it's supposedly not painful, but honestly I think it's idiotic."

Harry was with them as they talked about it, they had no idea that they felt this; depression

"I'm tired; I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Good night Harry"

Harry got up and left running back to his dorm. Draco got up after a few seconds of thinking and quietly walked out of the library back to his dorm. He barely slept. He thought about what they were talking about. Is that really a thing? 'Cutting'. It's all he thought about. He made sure everyone was asleep and pulled out the dagger that he had under his bed. He walked to the bathroom and locked the door, and just in case it did hurt, he put a silencing charm on the bathroom. He closed his eyes and without looking where, he cut straight down his right arm. He felt so relieved, he felt like he had freedom. He cut again, and again, and again until his pale arm was dripping in blood. He looked at his mark, he hated it so much, he quickly slashed his left arm and smirked. He washed off the blood and wrapped his arms in towels. He walked out of the bathroom, with a smile on his face, this was something that no one could control, no one would have to know, no one would have to tell him to stop.

 ** _October 31 1996, Astronomy Tower_**

Harry and Draco have just ended their 5-year rivalry, they spent the whole night talking to each other about their problems, even confessing their darkest secrets

"Isn't that illegal?" Draco was curious about Harry's muggle family, Harry didn't mind

"It is. But no one knew, I had no way of telling anyone, I didn't have friends until I came here, but honestly I don't really consider them friends anymore."

"Why?" Draco asked

"If they really were my friends they would've been there for me during the tournament… and they would know everything about me. Can I ask you something?"

"Well Harry, we've been enemies for 5 years, we just ended that rivalry and made became friends hours ago, I've told you my secrets that not even my parents know about, so yeah I guess you can trust me, and you can tell me or ask me anything, I promise I will tell the truth. So what's your question?" Draco answered slightly sarcastic

"Why was your arm bleeding?" Harry whispered

Draco was silent, he's only been friends with Harry for about 2 hours, it's too personal

"I don't think you'll understand if I tell you."

"You said you would be honest…"

Draco sighed, nobody in the entire world knew about this, he was about to reveal his darkest secret, he rolled up his right sleeve and closed his eyes, he expected Harry to be disgusted and leave. He didn't hear Harry leave so he opened his eyes. Harry wasn't looking at his arm, he was looking at Draco, Harry immediately rolled up both of his sleeves

"I do understand." Harry said in a gentle voice

Draco felt a smile forming, someone finally understood his pain

"Why are you smiling?" Harry asked just ask he started to smile too

"No I don't mean it as a bad thing!" Draco exclaimed

Harry chuckled

"How long?" Draco asked

"Since fourth year, the day of the first task, I thought I was going to die and I thought why not? What about you?"

"Recently actually." Draco replied

"Tell me about it." Harry said

"There's so much that I'm going through right now…" Draco trailed off realizing that the sun was rising

"What time is it?!" He quickly asked

Harry gasped as he realized they had been talking the whole night

"It was nice talking to you for 9 hours but if don't get out of here we're going to be in detention for the rest of the month."

"Right. I'll see you later Harry."

"Wait!" Harry shouted

Draco turned to face his ex-enemy

"People don't know that we're friends, I don't believe people would react nicely if they knew that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin were friends. Let's not tell people yet." Harry reminded him

"Okay."

Draco playfully shoved Harry

"See you later… Potter"

Draco was the first to leave and quietly walked to his dorm careful not to be seen, but he was seen Pansy who was worried because she didn't see him in the common room

"Draco! Where have you been? You're lucky Filch didn't see you." Pansy said once she caught up to Draco

"Sorry Pansy, I was in the Astronomy Tower and I fell asleep, I just went to think." Draco told her

"I understand, but you should've told me and I wouldn't have been worried that you were hurt- " Pansy said before she was cut off by Draco

"I promise I'm fine. Now let's go eat."

Draco and Pansy walked to the Great Hall and went to go sit at the Slytherin table

Draco was eating a piece of toast when he looked up and saw Harry talking to Hermione and Ron, he imagines what it would be like to be in Gryffindor, to be friends with Harry and it would be okay, he imagines what it would be like to be with friends with Hermione and the Weasleys, he even imagines what it would be like to not be pure-blood, he really doesn't hate muggle-borns and muggles, he wishes that he could be friends with everyone, he would be killed for that though… by Voldemort. He stops thinking when he realizes that he was staring at Harry, well not intentionally, luckily no one saw except Harry.

Harry still writes in his journal, and he wrote down everything about the previous night;

" _I feel like I have a real friend, not like Ron and Hermione, the only problem is that no one could know we_ _'_ _re friends, he is the only person in the entire world who knows all of my problems, well, Tom does, but he_ _'_ _s an arse and I would never consider him my friend, but he is a part of me_ _…"_

 _Harry puts his journal away where no one can find it and goes to sleep_

 ** _December 31 1996, 11:50pm, Astronomy Tower_**

It's been 2 months since Draco and Harry ended their rivalry and became friends, they would go to the Astronomy Tower every Saturday to talk about everything that happened during the week, so much has happened in 2 months, Harry started dating Ginny Weasley, Draco started dating Astoria Greengrass, Draco now drinks and smokes, they both continue to cut, they even cut together

They're both sitting next to each other waiting for 12am

"I don't understand why people stay up for a countdown." Draco said slightly annoyed

"It's a muggle thing, but there's this saying that the person you're with at 12 is the person you'll spend the year with." Harry replied

Draco rolled his eyes; "Muggles and their inventions."

"10 seconds."

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

There was a firework show at 12am, that was the idea of the muggle-born students

"What are those lights?" Draco asked curiously

"Fireworks. They're a muggle thing." Harry answered

"They're just lights; you can do that with magic." Draco rolled his eyes again

"Do you even know what 'muggle' means? No magic. They can't make lights appear." Harry reminded Draco

"Whatever. Happy New Year Harry."

"Happy New Year Draco."

 **Hello! My name is Kara, and isn** **'** **t it a coincidence I have the names of two DC characters; Kara Danvers and Hartley Rathaway, lucky me because I have a crush on Andy Mientus bahaha**

 **Okay enough of me; I will regularly update this story, not every day though, I** **'** **m working on the last chapter at the moment, there will be 10 chapters for year 6 and 10 for year 7, and a few others chapters, there will be at least 25 chapters, I** **'** **m sorry if that** **'** **s too long, but each chapter will be about 1K words long, so the whole story is about 25K words long and this chapter is about 2K words long because I took too long to update, and this chapter took about a week to write**

 **No disrespect to people who have problems with self-harm, because I have them too**

 **Characters are property of JK Rowling**

 **Until next time; - Kara**


End file.
